Tool users, whether casual or professional, desire to maintain their tools in some type of organized fashion that provides for easy access to the tools. Several types of tool containers serve such a function.
While the tool containers work satisfactorily for their intended design purpose, these containers have their drawbacks. One such drawback is the lack of ability to reconfigure the location or type of the tool holder within the container. Another drawback is the inability to provide easy access to the tools once the tools are in the tool container and the inability to store specialized tool accessories therein.